Untitled NanoFate 2
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Another UNF! Not related to the other UNF (at least not intentionally). Fluff and hilarity involving the fun of using the laundry room! One-shot for now but could go onto a multi-chapter (which depends on time, reviews, etc). But please read/review?


Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN/MSLN…

* * *

A hand twitched right before touching the handle to the laundry-room door. A tall figure with long blonde hair tied back in a low pony tail paused before resting her hand on the door, a laundry basket full of to-be washed clothes

"_Otona ni na-atte mo, wasurenai~ my love~…meguri aeta hi wo…_ ~_" _

_What a pretty voice…_the woman thought to herself. She frowned slightly as she contemplated coming back later. Her grip tightened on the basket and she shook her head as if to shake off any lingering indecisive thoughts.

_It'd be kind of silly to carry my laundry back…I'll just calmly and nonchalantly enter into the laundry room…._

And with her resolve in place, Fate turned the knob of the door and pushed it open.

The singing abruptly stopped.

"Ah, konnichiwa." Fate, having entered the room, politely greeted as she saw the girl whip around to face her, eyes open in surprise, the creeping of a cute blush coming onto her cheeks.

Fate couldn't help but stare at the mesmerizingly sapphire irises of the young woman standing in front of her, who had dropped the article of clothing she had been folding into her basket in shock.

The brunette woman had her hair tied in a long side ponytail, bangs cutely framing her fair complexion. Nanoha gaped as she saw the gorgeous blonde enter into the laundry room carrying a basket of laundry. Deep crimson rubies filled with a mix of melancholic loneliness and an empty warmth gazed at her own, a slender yet very attractive physique, porcelain-like delicate skin…but what had Nanoha cornered was…_S-she's s-staring….at me…._

" A-a-a-a….." Nanoha tried vocalizing something yet nothing came out except for the blush the beautiful blonde had incited.

Fate, sensing she was making the brunette uncomfortable, broke her stare, smiled politely, and walked to a nearby washer.

A brief silence ensued as the brunette hurriedly gathered her clothes and made to leave; the blonde, having taken a moment to think over what she had just been doing, was slightly flustered in spite of herself, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she thoughtlessly sorted and tossed her laundry into the washer.

Hearing the shuffling behind her, Fate moved to make more space for the rapidly departing brunette. Nanoha had almost reached the door when…

_Ah._ The pair's eyes were suddenly drawn a particular article of clothing that had fallen out of the brunette's basket in her hurry. The brunette's blush intensified as she cursed her misfortune and the fact that both her hands were full.

…_W-WHY of all things did THAT have to fall out?! _Nanoha mentally screamed in horror.

Fate had stiffened slightly, a stream of thoughts racing through her mind. _E-Eto….should I pick it up for her? But it's kind of….._Fate glanced at the flustered brunette attempting to bend over to pick up said article of clothing…_but she's got her hands full…but still…it is kind of a personal thing….well heck, she's having enough trouble as it is…I'll just pick it up non-awkwardly….I mean, we're both girls anyways, nothing new…I hope she doesn't mind me touching it…Ok! I'll just nonchalantly pick you up and hand you back to her…_[A/N yes, Fate is talking to clothing]

Fate bent over and gently picked up the fallen article of clothing, softly depositing it in the laundry basket where hopefully it would not fall off again. It was warm and soft to the touch; Fate supposed the brunette had just taken it from the dryer.

Fate offered a smile. "Here, you dropped this." She said softly.

"A-A-Arigatou! S-sore ja!" The brunette sputtered as she exited the laundry room with super human speed.

Fate couldn't help but let a small giggle loose as she turned back to her own laundry. _That was kind of funny and awkward at the same time, huh…that girl….was cute though…~_

And Fate shut the door to the washer with a grin.

"I'm back~" Fate called out quietly as she closed the door to her apartment.

"Ah, welcome back, Fate~" her familiar called from where she lounged on the couch.

"How was your laundry trip?" Arf lazily called out as she stifled a yawn. Fate set the basket down and made her way over to the couch, sitting in the opposite end of the couch.

"I met a cute girl today." Fate smiled at the recollection.

"Ho ho~ really?" Arf leaned over and rested her head in Fate's lap, where the blonde began softly stroking the canine-woman's hair. "How did that happen?" Arf inquired while stifling a sleepy sigh from her master's gentle ministrations.

Fate's hand paused for a moment, stroking one of Arf's ears. "I think I startled her since I walked in on her while she was singing and folding her laundry."

"Mmn? That's not all though, is it?" The familiar inquired in a soft murmur as she started to drift off.

Arf's ear twitched, having heard a small giggle escape from her usually quiet master. "Nope that wasn't it…"

"It's actually quite the funny moment…" Fate continued as she resumed stroking the long red hair.

"Hmm-m~" The relaxed familiar listened attentively for her master to continue.

"After I walked in, she was a bit flustered and in a hurry to leave, but she had this full basket of laundry and everything so her hands were full, but she dropped something on her way out, so I ended up picking her freshly-laundered bra up for her."

A gentle wave of giggles came washed over master and familiar both as they laughed at the awkwardness and ridiculousness of the situation.

"That's hilarious!" Arf laughed a little harder than her master. "I know, right? I was at a loss for a moment there too, I mean, it's different from picking up a shirt or socks or anything…."

After their laughing fit had passed, Fate thoughtfully stroked Arf's head as they settled down. "She was awfully cute though…"

Arf yawned once again, the excitement ebbing from her body. "…Maybe you'll see her again?"

"Mmn. I'm sure I will…" Fate said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Konnichiwa, YH desu *bows*. Whoo! Another NanoFate story! So this one is based off of a true story! I walked in on someone singing in the laundry room, she dropped her bra on the floor, and I ended up awkwardly picking it up for her…haha it was an awkward yet incredibly funny experience looking back…hmmm maybe I'll make this a multi-chapter or it also could just be a one shot.. 't decided. But hope you enjoyed your stay! Thanks for stopping by and please read and/or review! Oh the song is "spiritual garden" by nanoha's voice actress tamura yukari!

Sore ja!

-YH


End file.
